


Heart Joined and Spirit Bound

by irishlullaby13



Series: Season 4 AU [2]
Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Abbie Mills Lives, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Ichabbie, F/M, alternative season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-09-26 18:44:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9916031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irishlullaby13/pseuds/irishlullaby13
Summary: Picks up 6 months after the events of "Spellbound".  An alternative Season 4 if you will.





	1. Episode 1-Opening Scenes

Abbie gasped as Ichabod moved painfully slow. It was torturous. But she had only herself to blame. She had woke up feeling rather amorous and decided it would be prudent to wake her fellow witness by letting her hands—and mouth—get a little frisky. It was all okay and well because they had established it was perfectly fine to wake each other up with foreplay. Just about every morning Abbie had awoken to a mouth between her legs.

For once, this morning, she had woke up before Ichabod and decided give him a taste of his own medicine. That resulted in her current situation of having both of her hands pinned over her head, caught in one of Ichabod massive paws. His other hand was at the pit of her belly, softly pressing down as he slowly withdrew from inside of her and then pushed back inside even slower.

She never thought it would be possible to get this close without it getting fast and frantic. But that had been part of the challenge... For him to make her come without their usual mindless early morning rutting and thrusting.

For the most part, she could tell Ichabod was enjoying torturing her like this. But she could tell by how widely blown his pupils were, that it was driving him just as crazy as it was her. 

Since the whole ordeal with the previous tribulation that led to their becoming lovers, Abbie had discovered an all new and exciting side of her partner. Sure everyone on the outside thought he was a freak because of how he dressed. In truth, they had absolutely no idea that the normally stoic and ranty historian waved that freak flag like a banner of honour in the bedroom.

Apparently it all stemmed from something Benjamin Franklin had imparted upon him ages ago. _As long as you and your partner are willing and open to the ongoings, what occurs behind closed doors or in your own home is no one's business_. It was one of the few things Ichabod had taken to heart from the man, despite the fact Bennie had been dressed in “the most absurd animal costume” at the time.

Abbie had laughed for nearly half an hour about that detail. When she stopped laughing, she asked Ichabod if the “animal costuming” was something that interested him. His response was a resounding _absolutely not_ , which only made her start laughing again.

Ichabod pushing deep and grinding his hips against her snapped Abbie from her musings. She tried to pull her wrists free of his grip as she shuddered and gasped for breath. A soft “Oh” slipped from her throat as she came. Her lover soon followed with a low groan.

“Told you I could do it,” Ichabod teased as he fell next to her on the bed.

Abbie blinked up at the ceiling as she tried to catch her breath. “I have never had a guy make me come that way before.” It was going to be a good day at work, she could tell, as her alarm started bleeping noisily and it didn't annoy her. She reached over and clicked it off. “That was... an experience.”

She draped herself over her lover and cupped his cheek as she placed soft kisses on his lips, eyes, and the tip of his nose. His arms wrapped around her, dragging her more fully atop him as he returned her kisses. After a moment he let her pull away and asked, “Shall I prepare your professional attire whilst you bathe?”

“Just remember the underwear this time,” Abbie grinned. “I know you like the idea of me running around without underwear but poly-cotton blend can be unforgiving when worn for hours at a time.”

Ichabod's eyes glimmered mischievously. “I hold to my proclamation that it was simply an innocent oversight.”

“Mmmhmm then why were you disappointed when I came down to breakfast and you saw panty lines,” Abbie scolded, poking his chest.

Ichabod scoffed in offense. “Because I realized my error and felt I had disappointed you.”

“Not saying I don't believe you but...” Abbie placed a quick kiss on his lips and scrambled out of the bed. Ichabod rolled onto his side and his eyes roamed over her naked form appreciatively. She watched his fingers fidget excitedly and he quickly moistened his lips. Abbie pointed at him sternly. “Stop it. I have to go to work.”

“I have done _nothing_ ,” Ichabod gawked in offence.

Abbie did the gesture to let him know she had her eyes on him. He mimicked her gesture, waving his hand to indicate her entire body. She stuck her tongue out and scurried to the door that led to her bathroom.

When she came out of the bathroom, neatly lain out on the freshly made bed was: black slacks, black blazer, violet cami, violet trouser socks, along with her silky pink bra and underwear set. On the night stand was her usual work shoes and a few accessories to go with her outfit.

He did good.

As soon as she opened the bedroom door the smell of bacon cooking wafted through the air and lured her downstairs just in time for Ichabod to set two plates at the table with orange juice. Just like every morning it was eggs cooked her favourite way, bacon, link sausages, and toast with butter meticulously spread edge to edge. Abbie couldn't help but smile as she took a bite of her toast.

“So what kind of trouble are you going to be getting into today?” Abbie asked after swallowing.

“I thought, perhaps I would first make a sweep of the farmer's market then check the status of the roof repairs at the Archives. Would you care to meet up for lunch or...” he arched a brow and smirked. “...Or shall you be returning home for lunch?”

Abbie shot him a glance across the table, hiding her smile as she shoved an entire over medium egg into her mouth. If she came home for lunch there was a good chance she wouldn't be consuming food, unless it was choking down a sandwich en route back to the office. “It depends on how crazy things are when I get to work. We had a team out on observation last night so there's no telling. How about I text you and let you know?”

Ichabod nodded in acceptance. “I anticipate your response,” he intoned with a smile, raising his juice glass in salute.

They finished breakfast in companionable silence. Occasionally Abbie slipped her shoe off and trailed her toes up Ichabod's trouser leg. He pretended to not notice or to be effected by it but she knew it was all an act when her toes reached his groin. “Omph!” Abbie's eyes widened when she looked at her watch. “I have to get going!”

She quickly finished draining her glass of orange juice and jumped up from the table. When she moved to grab her plate, Ichabod carefully shooed her hands away. “I shall attend the breakfast dishes. We must get you to your auto-mobile post-haste so that you are not late.”

Ichabod hurried to the living room and had her overcoat and purse waiting by time she reached the door. He helped her into her coat, handed her the purse, and dropped a quick kiss onto her lips. Opening the door, he escorted her down the porch steps and opened the door to her SUV. He gave her another kiss, this one lingering for a moment, before closing her door and watching her back out of the drive way with a small wave.

Abbie couldn't have wiped the wide grin off her lips if she had tried.

  
#  


It was a relatively slow day as far as intel was concerned. After a briefing with the rag tag group that made up the Counter-terrorism Division's paranormal activities team, she sent Ichabod a text that she would be coming home for lunch. He replied with a picture of his basket from the farmer's market, filled with veggies, various bottles of homemade goodies, and something wrapped in freezer paper.

About an hour before lunch, Sophie stopped by with Jenny to show off some awesome relics they procured—including a golden pitchfork looking thing with a broken handle. Of course they couldn't resist poking fun at how cheerful Abbie was and Abbie had felt her face burning when they asked how things were going with “Team Witness” during the 'off-season' with knowing smirks.

Abbie had promptly told them it was none of their damn business and shooed them out of her office so she could go home for lunch. As soon as Abbie got into her SUV she hit the button to activate her bluetooth and told it to call Crane. “Are you at home?” she asked as soon as he picked up.

“I have just arrived home,” he replied casually. “Rest assured I shall have lunch ready and awaiting your arri—” 

“Don't worry about that,” Abbie snapped, shifting in her seat. “The only thing I want in my mouth when I get home is your thick, hard cock...” 

This was followed by the sound of Ichabod crashing into something. After a moment he cleared his throat. “Apparently someone put the kitchen table right into my path,” he muttered. He cleared throat again, his tone dropped to a panty soaking timbre when he spoke again. “There are far more pleasant places I could put my cock, Lieutenant. Places which you would yield far more pleasure. I would be happy to show you once you arrive.”

Abbie felt her lips pull into a smile. “Oh trust me, Captain... once I get you good and hard... I plan on riding your cock until you're moaning my name.”

“Keep up this line of discussion and I will already be so,” Ichabod murmured. “Shall I set out a spare set of clothes for you to change into?”

“Just underwear and trousers,” Abbie said. “I'm so wet right now that if you _are_ already good and hard when I get home... I'm just going to drop my pants and climb on.”

“How far out are you?” Ichabod asked desperately. 

Abbie turned onto her street. “Five seconds, tops.”

She laughed when the line went dead. He was no doubt shoving his finds from the farmer's market into the refrigerator and stripping down as quickly as he could. As soon as her SUV was turned off, Abbie dashed into the house. She was immediately swept up by her waist and Ichabod's lips were on hers as he carried her to the table they often played chess at. Instead of depositing her on the table, he dropped into one of the chairs.

Abbie felt like she was going to explode as he snatched her trousers and panties down her legs while she worked the buttons of his trousers loose enough that she could free his erection. She licked her lips hungrily but she could tell he was more than ready and positioned herself over his lap. She moaned softly as she sank down on him. Six months. Six months they had been lovers and it still felt like he was stretching her to her limits when she took him inside of her.

But damn it felt so good.

She hooked her heels around the back legs of the chair and entwined her fingers behind Ichabod's neck as they moved together frantically—his hands at her hips, guiding her as she bounced on his lap. It wasn't long before Ichabod was gathering her close, driving her down on him hard. Abbie clung to him tightly as she reached completion and he quickly followed.

They both panted for breath, still holding onto each other tightly. Ichabod kissed the side of her neck softly then nuzzled her cheek. “Are you absolutely certain you do not wish to at least have a sandwich?” he asked softly. 

Abbie let her head loll back and she smiled up at the ceiling. “A sandwich sounds so good right about now.”

  
#  


Abbie was practically asleep in the tub as Ichabod rubbed her feet. She reasoned running after two perps after lunch was the cause of her being so exhausted—it definitely wasn't from making love that morning, at lunch _twice_ , or upon arriving home. All she knew was that she completely deserved this leisurely soak and Ichabod carefully shaving her legs because she was just too damn tired to do it herself (besides he had graciously offered and who was she to deny him such a simple pleasure, even if he did rattle on about not understanding the reasoning behind women ridding themselves of body hair).

She lifted her head when she felt Ichabod's hands glide up her legs in the water. “What are...” she murmured as he put both of her feet on his right side and eased her onto his lap. Abbie just wrapped her arms around his neck as he cradled her in his arms and carefully stood in the tub then stepped out. There was a vague awareness of him delicately dabbing her skin dry with a towel before laying her in the bed.

A few seconds later she felt him snuggle up behind her and in no time at all they were both sound asleep.

  
#  


  
_Leave it to Hephestus to not think things through completely before acting irrationally_ , he thought. Of course he had to act appalled by the other god's actions when Hera returned and he watched red and silver sands filter into the glass jar she kept by her bedside. The original jar of Pandora from the first time she had unleashed the great evils upon the earth. Once the evils had been almost completely gathered, Zeus had given Pandora _the box_ in hopes she would be less tempted to open it.

She hadn't been. In fact, when she partnered with The Hidden One, the gods deemed her a threat to both them and humanity. 

Which was why they gods had gathered together to capture Pandora and seal her and the Hidden One away. 

Why Hephaestus had thought Hera wouldn't notice... Urgh. 

Then again, the god of the forge and fire had always been one to act then think about the consequences. And look where it had landed him. In Hera's special prison. Which was one place he, himself, did not want to end up.

As he walked across the Jersey shore, he wrinkled his nose at the amount of filth on the beach. Ahead he could hear joyous laughter and merry making. Those same people were the ones ruining his beaches. He turned toward the sea and with a flick of his wrist the waters began to twist and swirl toward the heavens.

So what if it wasn't in the “forecasts.” Weather was unpredictable. Especially when the mortals no longer paid proper homage to the gods. Despite the years tempering his fury, he still felt bitter about their pantheon getting replaced by the silly monotheist cult. But he had to do something to get the attention of the so-called Witnesses.

_He had to fight the urge to roll his eyes—as the mortals on the pier seemed to realize destruction was heading their way—because how dare the cult disrespect a god and goddess by reducing them to being mere messengers!_

Besides, if he got his way, he would finally get to collect on the ancient debt that was owed to him. He needed only figure out the best strategy to get rid of Ares first and then collect Aphrodite as his prize. He smirked gently as he knelt down to collect a half of a clam shell from the sand. It was beautiful and rosy pink.

She had always adored seashells. Perhaps she still did.


	2. Episode 1, Scene 2

Abbie splashed water on her face and rubbed vigorously. Her head was throbbing and, despite spending the last half hour with her head in the toilet, she still felt nauseous and shaky. She hadn't been “sick” per se but she had felt like she was going to be and she had done nothing but dry heave her entire time in the bathroom. Considering three people she had regular contact with at work had to miss out on work over the past week, she could only fathom that was the source.

On one hand, ew, missing work. On the other she could only imagine how much Ichabod would dote on her. She couldn't help but smile at the thought of him heroically carrying her in and out of the doctor's office.

 _Slow down girl_ , the voice in the back of her head warned. _Things are going too well. Something is bound to go wrong. Don't get in too deep._ Abbie looked straight into the mirror, giving herself a dirty look. “Bitch, shut up,” she grumbled. _This is Crane_ , she reminded herself. As strange as it seemed, he was the only person on the planet that could truly understand what she was going through. He loved her. She loved him.

The voice of doubt shrugged and slithered back to the back of her mind where it belonged. But not before piping, _He's left you before. What if he does it again_?

Abbie closed her eyes and sighed. They had already talked it over _several times_. She knew why he had left. She knew he had been trying to return when ICE detained him. She knew the main reason he had waited a few days was because he was embarrassed about being detained—he thought she would think him a fool for not researching the proper way to get the tablets into the country or to have someone like Jenny get it in for him. She knew he regretted that he had been forced to act by supernatural activities instead of on his own.

This was the kind of things they talked about while snuggled in bed at night or while they played chess after dinner. She had let a few skeletons out of her own closet. _Her FBI training and her whirlwind affair with Danny. How she hadn't been able to fully commit to Danny at the time because he kept bubbling to the surface of her mind_.

After splashing her face one more time, Abbie returned to bed and eased between the sheets.

“Is all well, Abigail?” Ichabod asked softly, drawing her into his arms.

“I think I'm getting that bug everyone else has been getting,” she murmured. It would certain explain the weakness she had been feeling the past couple of days too. That was one of the first symptoms. “So I'd keep my distance if I were you.”

Ichabod chuckled quietly. “Your fate is my fate, in all things,” he said, kissing her jaw softly. 

“We can go to the doctor tomorrow,” Abbie suggested. “If you're not already infected, maybe they can give you a vaccine.”

Ichabod hummed softly. “I like vaccines. Such... incredible...” _snore_.

  
#  


Sophie stepped into the Archives and took in the two that made up Agency 355. She had heard whispers of the agency while undercover with Nevins. They wasn't exactly what she had in mind when she heard about them. “Morning kids,” she greeted crossly. “Mommy's got that flu bug that's been going around so she sent me to babysit you guys while Daddy takes her to the doctor.”

“That's disturbing, Sophie,” Alex said sarcastically. 

“Would have rather she send Aunt Jenny?” Sophie asked, cocking a brow and folding her arms over her chest. “Besides, tell me I'm wrong.” 

Jake shrugged indifferently and nodded. “She had a point.”

“So what happened over night?” Sophie asked, slipping into one of the seats. 

Jake beamed happily. “New Jersey got hit by a rogue storm last night,” he said excitedly. His smile faded when Sophie blinked at him. “Not... that it's a good thing that people got hurt. It's just there was a party going on near the origins of the storm and a few of the guests were live streaming before...” 

He turned the laptop toward Sophie, a youtube video pulled up. He clicked play. The person filming had their phone trained on a lone figure on the beach. “Aww... I bet someone just broke his heart,” the person—a young woman—laughed. “Hashtag heartbroken. Hashtag triggered.” 

Sophie wrinkled her nose at the girl's “hashtags” because not only was it insensitive, but it made no sense. She felt blood drain from her face as the figure being recorded raised a hand then waved it. Then the camera was turned toward three waterspouts. “Aw, man that is badass,” the camera woman said just seconds before it became evident that the twisters were not just run of the mill fair weather spouts. Not long after the connection went dead.

“Is there a way to zoom in on the figure's face and run it?” Sophie asked.

“We tried but the image was too blurry,” Alex replied. “I've got a friend. They're going to see if they can work something out for us.”

“What are the odds that this is just a random coincidence?” Sophie groaned. 

“I'd say... slim,” Jake said with an empathetic smile. “As in... I can't see anyway to call it a random coincidence. There is a vague possibility it was some mean spirited person taking advantage of a tragedy to make a fake film. And we're looking into that too.”

Sophie worried her bottom lip. “Also, start looking through and see what kind of demons and whatever can make the ocean do things. I'm going to call Abbie.”

“I thought you said she was at the doctor's office?” Alex asked.

“She also said to call her if anything abnormal popped up,” Sophie stated and walked through the passage that led into the tunnels that ran under the town of Sleepy Hollow. “I think this classifies as 'abnormal'.”

  
#  


Ichabod looked at the results in his hands in black and white. They were still sitting in the parking lot of the doctor's office. He was still trying to wrap his head around what it said. Abbie had her face in her hands crying. He wanted nothing more at that moment than to hold her and sooth her fears, but he had already tried and she had shoved him away.

So, for now, he just had to be content to know it was a massive show of trust that she was permitting him to see her so vulnerable. He just tried to contemplate what the paper was saying until Abbie sat up straight in her seat and wiped away her tears. She swallowed hard. 

Abbie exhaled heavily. “Okay... all right.” she said carefully. “There's a possibility its a false reading. So... this is simple.” She swallowed and nodded. “We just... don't say anything until I can see the specialist. Let's not get our emotions running high for something that may turn out to be nothing.”

It was certainly a very optimistic take on the situation. Finally, she let him pull her into his embrace. “Do you think, perhaps, we should at least tell Miss Jenny?”

“Nuh-uh,” Abbie said softly, nuzzling her face against the front of his shirt. “Not until I know for sure. I don't want her to worry over nothing... if it turns out to be nothing, that is. Besides, if I told her, she'd tell Joe. And once Joe knew all of Sleepy Hollow would know.

Ichabod nodded in agreement. He scowled when Abbie's phone rang. She pulled herself from his embrace to look at the screen. “It's Sophie,” she said quietly. “Apparently she's already tried to call four times.” Their eyes met as she tapped the green button and put the phone to her ear. “What's up, Sophie?”

He stared at Abbie in awe as her voice held no trace of her emotional vulnerability from moments ago.

“Yeah, we just got out,” Abbie stated. “Everything is good. So what's going on?”

While Sophie spoke, Abbie's eyes closed. Her head hung as she pinched the bridge of her nose. “We'll head right over.” Silence. “Yes I'm sure everything is fine.” When she hung up, she let her head fall back against the seat and she laughed bitterly. “Of course...” She looked at him, her eyes tired. “Something happened last night. Might be something we have to deal with.”

Ichabod took Abbie's hand, taking a moment to cradle its smallness tenderly. 

“Don't get all emotional on me, Crane,” Abbie said flatly. “There's no need to until I know for sure. And then we have to... think about the options.” He felt a brief pang as he imagined some of those options he had heard about and studied up on. Abbie smiled softly and patted his cheek. “I mean... I think Jenny and Sophie would be willing to take up some of the responsibilities if I get to where I can't fight any more.” 

“Lieutenant,” Ichabod said softly. “Perhaps if you did not desire my getting emotional, perhaps it would have been wise to not imply you may reach a point which you would be incredibly helpless and that I may not be able to properly protect you.”

“My follow-up with the specialist is in three days,” Abbie said. “Let's get to the Archives.”

  
#  


He had to be careful with who he asked for help. If he asked the wrong ones, they might alert Hera to what he was attempting. That had been Hephaestus' downfall. Otherwise Hera would not have been trying to find him. He knew he couldn't ask the sirens—they might attempt to alert Aphrodite's dear friend Persephone.

And Persephone was the sort to not bother with Hera. She would deal with him personally and would not be sympathetic in the least. Even being reborn as a mortal, Persephone would be a force to be reckoned with. Athena was definitely not someone he could consider an ally. Her ties with Ares aside, she was also a dear friend to Aphrodite.

Perhaps aligning with gods would prove not the best idea. Especially when there was a certain group that Hera abhorred and would never alert her. Gods were petty things. But creatures... they responded to a gentle hand. Especially the ones that had been fought by various heroes and gods as sport.

He walked along the shore, the broken handle from his trident in hand. It was leading him towards it's other half. Once he had it, he could start summoning creatures. If he was lucky he might be able to locate a few in the wilds in the meantime. His nose cringed as he took in the stench of the metropolis' he made his way through.

He paused, his head tilting when he heard a sound in a darkened alleyway. _How fortuitous_... He held his hand out. “Do not fear,” he said gently. “Come forth.”

The eyeless creature growls from its multiple heads as it creeps from the shadows. His brows arch with interest. It had been some time since he had seen a scylla. This one was young, perhaps only a few centuries old. It had a small but elongated body with two large, iridescent fins made for gliding through water and seven long serpentine necks topped with wolf heads. Six of the seven heads' eyes were closed, the centre head had its eyes open but the eyes were clouded over. He holds out his hand to let one of the heads sniff his palm. The splatter of water greets his ears as the creature full emerges from the drain it had been concealing itself in. He kneels down and affectionately stroked the seven wolf heads.

“Did your mother cast you aside because you are blind?” he asks softly as one of the heads rest upon his knee. The creature whimpered quietly. “Come to the ocean with me and I will make you fierce and strong despite your blindness. Regardless of why you have taken to the sewers, no creature in the sea will dare confront you while in the favour of Poseidon.”

Besides, night-time was drawing near. He would not attract as much attention at night riding his mares through the waves. And his new friend would go unnoticed as well. He held the broken handle toward the middle head. “The magic is weak but your nose, I warrant, is strong and can lead me without a problem.”

The scylla sniffed the handle then wobbled toward the concrete wall that dropped into the ocean. He extended the handle over the water to summon his dark chariot and the mares that drew it. The chariot and horses emerged from the water. He leapt down into the chariot and took the reigns. “By order of your master and king, follow the scylla.”

The mares cried out and dashed after the creature that had already started swimming away. Poseidon closed his eyes as the salty waters parted in obedience to grant his chariot through. He could feel the sea strengthen him as tiny droplets sprayed in his face and clung to his hair and skin.

Perhaps by time he reached the other half of his trident he would be strong enough to bind the pieces together. With the help of his new friend, combined with the so-called _witnesses_ being distracted by his cyclones, it should be prove rather easy to obtain his trident once he found it.

  
#  


The tension was so thick, a chain saw would have broken if they attempted to use it to cut it. Jenny and Joe shared a look every time Crane made an attempt to lure Abbie to one of the padded seats in the Archives and she gave him a foul glare. This was on top of them hearing Abbie hiss 'Just act normal, for god's sake' right before they entered the Archives.

For all intents and purposes, Crane _was_ acting normal. Okay so he was being a little extra with his doting but that was normal when Abbie was in a foul mood. Jenny chuckled when, after Crane returned from a coffee run, Abbie lost it because he had gotten her decaf and neglected the two extra shots of espresso she normally partook in.

“I have an idea,” Joe suggested. “Why don't Abbie and Jenny go try to talk to one of the people that was at the party. A couple of them were from here in Sleepy Hollow. Crane and I will... go to Jersey and see if there is something everyone else missed. Which beach was it again, Jen?”

Yep. Getting Abbie away from Crane would probably prove a good idea. “Oh, that's a good idea,” Jenny piped. “The Mills Sisters working it...” She tried to sound excited and even added in a painfully awkward dance. Jenny stopped when Abbie just gave her a flat look. Wow, Abbie was in a really bad mood if that didn't make her crack a smile. “Wow... tough room.” She sighed and looked at Joe. “It was some casino or something between Asbury Park and the Ocean Grove beaches.”

“Perhaps Abigail and I should journey to this Asb—” Crane started but was immediately interrupted.

“I like Joe's idea,” Abbie groused. Crane clamped his mouth shut and nodded mutely.

Jenny looked between Abbie and Crane. “Is... everything all—” 

“Everything is _fine_ ,” Abbie snapped. “I just agree that it would probably be good to not have Crane up under my ass for a little while.”

“And on that note,” Joe said quickly. He breezed toward the door, grabbing Crane by the arm and dragging him along.

As soon they were gone, Abbie scowled at the coffee cup in her hand then strode over to the garbage can and dropped the cup inside. Jenny grinned and shook her head. “First things first... let's get you a _proper_ coffee.” 

Abbie's scowl almost instantly disappeared. She clasped her hands underneath her chin and sighed softly. “Bless you, Jenny. Bless you.”

Jenny laughed. Maybe if she played her cards right she could figure out what the hell had gotten Abbie's knickers in a twist with Crane and put them back on the road to working out the problem.

As it turned out, all it took was getting Abbie her triple grande salted caramel latte and a blueberry scone to get her to start griping about what was wrong. “I mean... We have those stupid no slip stickers in the bottom of the shower now because he's worried I'll slip and hurt myself,” Abbie said, then took a bite of her scone. Her eyes rolled back and her mouth was still full when she moaned, “Oh my god, this is so good.”

“So what's the deal?” Jenny asked. “Why is he trying to curb the caffeine and the sweets?”

Abbie tensed and slowly finished chewing the bit of scone in her mouth. “My... blood pressure was a little bit elevated yesterday,” Abbie said carefully. “So the doctor suggested I cut back on caffeine and sweets. But it was just a _suggestion_. Of course, Crane treats it as law.”

“It can't be that ba—” 

Jenny stopped when Abbie glowered at her. “He made mashed _cauliflower_ for dinner last night Jenny. _Cauliflower_ , Jenny. And _vegan sausage_ for breakfast. That is a double offense against humanity.”

Jenny wrinkled her nose. “Ew.”

“It tasted like lies and deceit,” Abbie sighed. “And disappointment. I felt betrayed. And he's treating me like I'm made of glass since yesterday.”

“He just loves you, Abbie,” Jenny said quietly. “So he wants to make sure you're good and healthy.”

Abbie sucked in a sharp breath. Jenny glanced over just in time to see Abbie try to hide a slight quiver of her chin. She puffed out a breath and dabbed her eyes with her finger. “I have a... follow up the day after tomorrow on my... blood pressure.”

“Which means, you need to chill and relax,” Jenny said. “That way your blood pressure will be back to normal and the doctor will say you can eat whatever the hell you want.”

Abbie folded her arms over her chest and stared out the window. “Yeah...” she said quietly.

Jenny arched a brow. “Are... are you sure you're okay, Abs?”

Abbie nodded shakily. “Everything is fine, Jenny.” She nodded again and whispered, “Everything is going to be fine.”

For some reason, Jenny had doubts.


	3. Episode 1, Scene 3

Finding his trident had been entirely too easy. The scylla had led him along the fringes of a metropolis, up a river, and to a large damp drainage tunnel. It slithered along the tunnel until they reached a metal ladder. Poseidon knelt before the scylla and rubbed underneath each chin. “You have done well, friend. I must go alone from here. But await my return.”

His broad shoulders were almost too big to fit through the portal, which led him to another series of tunnels. He held out the handle of his broken trident. It shuddered in his hands and pulled toward the left so he followed its direction. It led him to a door set into the wall and he gently pushed.

He froze when he heard a woman's voice that made his blood run cold. There were many which he would enter into combat without hesitation, but not _her_. His eyes drifted closed when he caught the faintest sweet scent on the tiny bit of air that squeezed through the small opening. And then he heard _her_ voice. 

Aphrodite.

She was angry. Angry Aphrodite was not something he wished to confront. Especially on a matter as delicate as the one he was seeking.

“Urgh, Joe left the tunnel door open again,” the other woman scoffed just seconds before the door before him was shoved closed again.

Poseidon pressed his ear to the door and listened and waited. He heard the tell-a-tale sound of another door closing loudly followed by silence. Carefully, he pushed the door open and peered inside cautiously. He found himself within some small private library of sorts. Other than books and various bits of furniture, the room was vacant.

The handle shook violently and led him across the room. He blinked in surprise and laughed lightly as he realized the trident was simply laying upon the table. Poseidon looked around cautiously, hoping to see some indication that this was a trap. Seeing none, he reached out and took the other half in hand. He looked around again. 

When nothing happened, he picked it up. Entirely too easy. He held the two broken pieces together and they shuddered. The metal warmed and glowed orange at the fracture. Then nothing.

He growled in frustration over having both of the fragments but not having the power to make it mend. With a heavy sigh, he turned toward the door to return to the tunnels. At that very moment, the other doors opened and a pair entered—a man and a woman.

“Who the hell are you?” the woman asked crossly. The man's jaw dropped at the same instance the styrofoam containers in his hands hit the floor.

They both held their hands up in surrender when Poseidon brandished the forked half of the trident at them. “Getting what is _Mine_ ,” he growled and both of the mortals took a step back. The trident glowed gold for a moment then sputtered to being dull once again. Poseidon grunted furiously then dashed toward the tunnel door.

He did not go far before he realized the mortals had not followed him. That bode well for them. Lest they were of godly lineage, normally mortals would not win a fight with a god—much less a god king such as him. With a low laugh, he made his way back to his new friend.

  
#  


“And he was huge, Sophie, _huge_ ,” Jake exclaimed.

Alex nodded. “And buff,” she added. Jake glanced at Alex wearily. “I mean in a way that is not at all sexy or makes me wonder how easily he could throw... someone... against a wall and do very dirty things to them.”

Sophie snorted in amusement. “Whatever you say Alex. And you're sure it's the same guy? The guy from the video?” She spread out the refined photos on the table. They were still slightly grainy but at least a face and body shape were clear enough to get a good idea. The pictures fit the general description Jake and Alex gave... buffness included. “Did he say or do anything that seemed... I don't know. Evil?”

“We already told you,” Jake said. “He had the trident in his hand and said he was getting what was his. So maybe he's just a thief. We could get Joe or Jenny to file a report at least.” Alex nudged him. “What?”

Alex sighed in annoyance. “When he picked up the trident it started glowing. For just a second or two but... still.”

The three looked toward the door as Jenny walked in, Abbie tiredly trailing behind her. The shorter woman looked like she was about to fall out. “You look like Hell Abs,” Sophie commented

Jenny pointed at one of the padded seats along the wall. “Sit,” she ordered her sister.

Abbie pulled a face and eased into one of the seats. “Oh my god, you guys,” she whinged. It wasn't like Abbie to whinge about anything. “Just let me get a nap... I will end both of you. I'll end all four of you if I have to. _Six_. I forgot to count Joe and Crane.” She curled up in her seat, hugged her knees to her chest.

“She's got that flu bug that's been going around,” Jenny said with her mouth but the look on her face was doubtful.

“What the hell, Mills,” Alex gawked. “You should be at home getting rest. Not out investigating.”

Abbie shot Alex a glower. “I would argue but you're right. The lead was a dead end so it was a waste of time. He was to busy spraying lysol to answer any questions I had.”

Sophie cocked her head. Can you blame him if you're the proud carrier of something that causes everything to smell like vomit and just generally makes you want someone to kill you to put you out of your misery?” She held her hand out to Jenny. “Gimme the name and I'll go check him out.”

Jenny handed over the folder without question. “ _And_ ,” Jenny added. “She's having blood pressure issues which she is trying to play off as no big deal. She practically fainted when we got back into the car.”

Sophie looked toward Abbie, expecting a rebuttal but the witness was sound asleep. She arched a brow and looked at Jenny. “Does she have a fever?”

“No,” Jenny said flatly.

“I... don't think she has that flu bug. The people at the office that had it, they couldn't even get out of bed, much less give everyone hell about how bad they were feeling. And none of them had spontaneous blood pressure problems,” Sophie pointed out. She waved Jenny over. “That trident we got at that auction... some guy broke in and stole it.” She handed Jenny one of the pictures that had a good view of the man's face. “Jake and Alex walked in while he was stealing it. Does this look like anyone in your circles?”

Jenny shook her head. “No but... he looks familiar somehow,” she said, her forehead creasing curiously.

Abbie jerked awake and looked around confused. “Where... Oh.” She scowled. “I smell wonton soup. I'm in the mood for some wonton soup. _Am I allowed to have wonton soup_? Or are y'all going to _forbid_ that too?”

Alex held her small order of soup toward Abbie. “Sure, knock yourself out.” Abbie pried herself out of the seat and snatched the small plastic container before anyone could stop her from having it. She slipped onto one of the stools, removed the lid and sipped at the lukewarm soup. “Oh my god,” she sighed. “Thanks Alex. I owe you.” She picked up one of the pictures and frowned. “I remember this guy. He cropped up on one of the Tappan Zee Bridge cameras early this morning. Just before sunrise.”

Sophie snapped her fingers. “ _The jet ski guy_. That's why he looked familiar,” she proclaimed. “These are from the youtube video of the Orange Grove Beach storm.” She shared a glance with Jenny. “And that's not all...”

For the third time, Alex and Jake recounted what they had walked in on, sparing no detail. Abbie listened, wide eyed as she drank her soup then picked the wontons out of the bottom of the container to eat them one by one with her fingers. “Wait... when you say it _glowed_.”

“Like... badly done cgi effects on a cheesy genre show glow,” Jake reiterated.

“Indiana Jones gold glowing,” Alex added. “For just a second.”

“Are Joe and Crane back yet?” Abbie asked, her voice wavering. “I'm pretty sure he has some stupid story from the... stupid past to explain all this... stupidness.”

“Are you okay?” Alex asked curiously. Normally Abbie's vernacular was... better.

“Ah! I got something,” Jake said from behind his laptop. “Originally, the trident was in the vault, It was amongst the spoils from a Hessian ship. But it was stolen by one of the vault keeper's assistants back in the 1910s and disappeared without a trace. According to one of the turncoats, it was a fragment of Poseidon's trident. Whoever could weld the two pieces back together would be able to rule the seas.”

Abbie's eyes suddenly lit up. “So... we're looking at an artefact obsessed human wanting to gain godlike powers? That's never a good thing. Humans tend to do stupid stuff for stupid reasons when they get godlike powers.”

“But he said... 'what is mine',” Alex said slowly. “Like it was his to begin with and he was pissed it was stolen.”

There was a long silence before Abbie quietly said, “I need to go home. I have some books to look through there that might be helpful.” Jenny held out her hand and Abbie looked at it speculatively. “Seriously?”

“You've been randomly falling asleep since we left this morning,” Jenny stated. “You are _not_ driving.” Abbie grumbled but handed over her keys. Jenny handed the keys to Sophie. “Give these to Crane when he gets back so he can get home.”

Jenny took Abbie by the arm and led her out of the Archives while Abbie actively groaned, “I'm _fine_. I hate you guys.”

“Abbie. You fell asleep at a stop light,” Jenny sighed. “So you can stop acting like I'm over reacting.”

Abbie pulled her arm free and scowled at her sister. “So is everyone just going to be acting like I'm going to break? I'll be fine. I'm just... sick. I'll get over it. I don't need everyone babying me.”

“Yeah well, maybe we wouldn't be so inclined to babying you if you would actually say what was going on,” Jenny snapped, wrangling Abbie into the passenger seat of the truck. After spending the morning with her sister, she knew something major was worrying her. Something other than a flu bug she may or may not have or blood pressure.

But she also knew the more she pressed, the less likely it would be that Abbie would tell her anything. She was about to say something more but when she looked over at Abbie, Abbie's head was lolled to the side and her breathing was slow and steady. She had fallen asleep again. Jenny shook her head and put the truck into reverse to back out.

  
#  


It was nearly an hour into their drive toward the beach that Joe glanced toward Crane. “So... I'm guessing the honeymoon is over? I mean, I'm just guessing by the way Abbie was acting that you did something that set her off.”

Crane looked his way wearily. “I suppose one could ascertain such an idea without all the details of the situation. I suppose, in a way, I did perform a deed which displeased the Lieutenant. However, it is not the reason for her foul temper this morning,” he replied carefully. “The cause of her temper is that she is feeling... _unwell_. Not because the _honeymoon_ is over.”

Joe nodded with understanding. “Abbie doesn't like feeling helpless. She's terrible when sick.” Crane cocked a brow and peered at him. “But, you know that already, of course.”

Crane looked straight ahead and nodded lightly. “I do.”

They fell into a tense silence. Normally Joe couldn't get Crane to shut up when they had to take trips like this—mostly lengthy prose about how wonderful Abbie was or a rant about one of the other founding fathers and how history had gotten something wrong. But now his friend was silent, tapping his fingers restlessly on his knees.

“Maybe on the way back we can swing by Coney Island and I can introduce you to the original Nathans,” Joe suggested. Food usually never failed to spark Crane's interest.

Instead Crane frowned and shook his head. “I would like to return to the Lieutenant's side as soon as possible if that is acceptable.” After a moment, he closed his eyes and sighed. “After all... if a new tribulation is upon us... I would very much like to spend as much of my time in her company as she will allow.”

Joe nodded. “That's definitely acceptable.”

Crane sucked in a sharp breath, closed his eyes, and nodded. The rest of the ride was one of silence but Joe couldn't help but shake the feeling that there was something more going on between his two friends. When Joe put the vehicle in park he looked over at Crane once again. 

“You know you can tell me if something is wrong between you and Abbie, right?” 

“There is nothing, at this juxtaposition which needs to be divulged. But should such information arise I will gladly seek your counsel,” Crane replied. He opened his door and stepped out of the vehicle. 

Joe quickly followed. To say the sight that greeted them wasn't pretty would be an understatement. Despite the destruction, the waters were pristine and calm. A few of the clean up crew approached them, trying to keep them from entering the scene. Both pulled out his recently minted FBI badges. “We're consultants with the FBI,” Joe stated. “We were sent to check the scene out.”

The workers shared a glance and snorted. “Why would the FBI send someone to check out a natural disaster?” one of them asked. 

Joe and Crane tucked their badges away. “That's classified information,” Joe replied. “Did any of you notice anything odd or unusual while cleaning up? Anything that would have seemed out of place for a scene like this?”

The workers shared a glance. “There was... one thing...” one of them admitted hesitantly. “We haven't touched it because we thought someone had made it as a sort of memorial...”

Joe and Crane shared a look.

“Could you lead us to this... memorial?” Crane asked.

The crew nodded and headed toward a nearby pier. “It was here when we got here,” one of them explained. “Like Sean said, we thought it was a memorial or something but... something's a bit off about it.”

The crew stopped at the edge of the pier and nodded down the length. Joe and Crane stepped onto the wooden path and walked down toward the end. The final section was covered with various shells, roses, and remnants of pink candles that had burned as far as they dared. In the centre, upon a mirror was a small statue of Aphrodite. 

Crane dashed forward and knelt next to the mirror to get a closer look at writing upon the mirror in red. Joe hovered just over his shoulder and titled his head. “Why am I getting a feeling this is not a memorial?”

“Because it is not,” Crane murmured. He touched the lettering. “This missive is written in Greek.”

“Do you know what it says?” Joe asked.

Crane stood and looked at him. “It says, 'The effigy the mortals use to represent you pale in comparison to your divine beauty, glorious Aphrodite, but please accept my offerings of devotion.'” He breathed in sharply. “Take photographs with your cellular device and we must return to Sleepy Hollow post-haste, Joseph. I do not think this a mere coincidence considering the events of the previous tribulation.”

“I was just thinking the same thing,” Joe said flatly, taking out his phone to take pictures. “I'm sure we can add this onto the things that will probably keep Abbie in a foul mood.”


	4. Episode 1, Scene 4

Abbie poured over the books in front of her, looking for some kind of clue. It would have been easier if she could have caffeine without it making her sick and she hadn't fallen asleep with her face in the book for half an hour. She rubbed her face and blinked at the words. That's when she became aware of what had woken her up.

A car door shutting. She peered out the window and saw Crane quickly making his way up the steps. A few seconds later he was letting himself in and closing the door quietly. “Hey,” she greeted softly. He looked at her, his eyes wide then he hurried over and scooped her up from her seat in a tight embrace.

“Oh thank Heavens...” he whispered, kissing her temple. “I could not reach you on your cellular phone so I had feared...”

Abbie pulled from his arms and picked up her phone with a scowl. She touched the button on the side of her phone only to find it non-responsive. “Ah. Battery died. Sorry.” She shook her head. “I'm still trying to wrap my head around things and... forgot to plug it up.”

Before she could put the phone down again, Crane had pulled her into his arms for another embrace. She could feel him trembling as he sighed against the top of her head.

“Hey...” she said softly, squeezing her hands between their bodies to stroke his chest. “Hey... I'm still here. I'm not going anywhere. I promise.” When Crane pulled back and looked down at her she could tell he wasn't completely convinced. “What has you so worried. Besides the one thing that is...”

“Please, sit, Lieutenant... there is much to share,” he said quietly. With a hand at the small of her back, he led her to her favourite chair in the living room and knelt down before her. For a moment Abbie's heart leapt into her throat but then she reasoned that he was just going to be telling her about what he and Joe had found in Jersey.

She wasn't disappointed. He enveloped her hands in his and told her of the altar dedicated to Aphrodite close to the destruction and the inscription on the mirror. Her brows knit together as she pursed her lips. “Well... at least this one is being a little more forthcoming, right? So we're at least somewhat prepared. We know they're coming for me. We know they at least think I'm pretty...”

Crane's eyes softened and he smiled as he brushed her hair away from her face. “You are beautiful, Abbie. So it is easy to see why they would revere you as Aphrodite.”

Her face warmed as she dropped her gaze to his lips. “Stop that,” she whispered, swatting his hand away. She met his eyes again. “I'm still kind of getting used to all of...” she indicated the two them “...this.” Sure she'd had boyfriends and lovers, she had dated, but to have someone look at her the way Crane was and comparing her to an ancient goddess... that was taking some getting used to. She sucked in a breath. “I was actually trying to research Greek mythology a bit to see possible people we could be up against. Gods and Goddesses that control weather... that are associated with the sea... Lovers of Aphrodite...”

Crane's eyes lit up. “Did you discover anything?”

Abbie lowered her head bashfully. “Not really. I feel asleep. But something happened today that helped me narrow it down. And I was trying to see what exactly he might have in mind...”

“What happened?” Crane asked. She told him about the footage of the “jet skier” and the guy the newbies had caught stealing an artefact from the Archives. His eyes widened as they said the same name at the same time. “Poseidon.”

“I'm not 100% sure... but...” Abbie said. “I think he may be wanting to collect on a debt owed to him by Ares.”

Crane sucked in a sharp breath. “Which, if I am making the connections correctly, he believes I am Ares?”

Other than being the Witnesses, Abbie couldn't think of anything that made them a little more special than the average human being. But there was still Danny's raving from when Crane had broken the enchantment that had been on her... Maybe they just looked like the ancient god and goddess? It wouldn't be the first case of mistaken identity in the history of mankind.

Abbie didn't feel exceptionally _goddess-y_.

Except for when Crane looked at her like he was at that very moment. Or when they were making love. _You don't see what you do to people_. Words from what felt like ages ago, spoken by Danny while being affecting by poison. Could it be possible that she just didn't see herself that way because she refused to?

“What are you thinking, Lieutenant?” Crane asked softly. His fingers traced the delicate lines in her forehead then the curve of her jaw.

“I think we need to go to bed,” Abbie said softly, laying her hand over his. She turned her head enough to kiss his palm.

The way his eyes darkened when she made her request said he knew she didn't exactly have sleeping on the brain. “Are you certain that is wise in your...”

Abbie put a finger over his lips. “Hey, if things are as suspected, we've been okay so far. Haven't we? Besides, I'm not made of glass. You won't break me.” She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his.

His hand came up to cup the back of her head as he gently returned her kiss. Abbie smiled against his mouth as he slowly raised himself off of the floor, urging her to her feet in the process. When he lifted her feet off the floor, Abbie laughed and wrapped her arms and legs around him. Instead of carrying her away to the bedroom, she soon felt herself being lowered onto the sofa.

  
#  


Hera pressed her fingertips to her forehead to soothe the ache. She lifted her head when she heard a delicate knock on her chamber doors. “Enter,” she barked.

A moment later the small woman that served as her attendant let herself in. “Lord Poseidon to see you my lady.”

Hera smiled and nodded lightly. This should prove interesting. Poseidon never came to call upon her at Olympus. Whatever he wanted must be important indeed. She moved from her chaise and to the shimmering golden throne at the centre of the room. She had just taken a seat when his massive form shadowed the doorway.

“To what do I owe the pleasure, brother?” she asked gently.

He strode forth. She caught the glimpse of his trident, in pieces, in his hands as he approached. “Reverent Sister, Queen of Olympus,” he greeted, taking a knee before her. He laid the pieces of his trident at her feet. “You vowed that if I could find the segments of my trident, you would restore the damage done by Zeus, if I was unable.”

She arched an elegant brow. “Why should I restore it for you, brother? You wish to usurp me when there is so little left of Olympus?”

“I promise I have no desire to take over Olympus,” Poseidon said. “I simply wish to have access to my own dominion once again. I desire to have a bride, as such, I need a place for her to call home.”

Hera eyed him levelly for a long moment then held out her hands, palms up. “Very well. Although, I warn you, a mortal woman may not wish to reside in a palace secluded under the sea.”

Poseidon lifted his eyes to her as he handed over the pieces. “If it is not to her liking then I shall build her castle upon the land.”

A smile crept to Hera's lips. “Out of all the gods that remain, you have grown the most, brother.” She balanced to two parts in her hands and then fitted them together. The crack glowed red and reforged itself with ease. The only evidence that Zeus had broken it was a jagged silver line. She handed it back over to him. “Just make certain your bride is willing before wedding her.”

“I wouldn't think of doing otherwise, Reverent Sister,” Poseidon said softly, taking his restored trident. “Even if I must spend an eternity bowing at her feet and begging. She will be willing.”

He stood after Hera did. She stretched out a hand. He took her hand and bowed over it. “My only desire is that I give my blessings to the union before it is made official.”

“Of course,” Poseidon whispered and took several paces back. “As my queen desires.”

She waited for him to bow then leave before grasping her chest and holding onto the throne for support. Although she knew rest would prove most beneficial, she made her way to the a small basin in the corner of the room and sat upon the edge. Hera waved her hand over the water. “Show me what you can see, my most sacred eyes,” she whispered.

The waters rippled and shimmered as the magic between the waters and the feathers plucked from her beloved peacocks showed her the domicile of Aphrodite and Ares. She scowled when she saw that it was nighttime and their bed lay unoccupied. However, when she touched the waters, she felt a surge of energy that made her gasp at the intensity.

She closed her eyes and wanted to weep at the sheer amount of love those two radiated. They were wed in the ancient sense... but she could not reap all the benefits of having blessed their marriage until they achieved union by the rites presented by mortal rules and laws. But they were close. So very close.

Hera startled and felt her face warm the two very naked inhabitants of the house ran into the room giggling. She laughed softly when Ares swept Aphrodite into his arms then dropped her onto the bed and dove atop her.

Shaking her head, Hera swept her hand over the water to return it to its natural silvery state. However she was unable to erase the radiance of Aphrodite from her mind. Hera smiled gently. Yes, yes... very soon. There was too much love surrounding the former goddess for it not to be happening soon. But there was also something else... Hera could not put her finger on it, but there was something that was also giving Aphrodite concern.

Part of her wanted to pay a visit to her but... Hera wasn't certain she, herself, was strong enough to do so just yet. Besides, she knew the young woman would have many questions. It wouldn't raise more questions if she _didn't_ have any. Hera would wait until she was strong enough then visit Aphrodite.

  
#  


Poseidon could already feel the thrum of energy radiating from his trident. He tossed it hand to hand, then whirled it around his massive frame, getting a feel for it once again. He jutted the blnt end of his trident into the water at his feet. A golden trail zipped from the trident to a mass of foam and choppy waves.

After a moment the coral spirals of his palace emerged from the disarray. He smiled as it rose slowly, until it stood in its former glory, gleaming in the pale moonlight. This would be a suitable home for his bride. It was not in the depths of the sea and it was near the shore so she could look upon the mortal world as she ruled over them at his side.

Hera could keep Olympus. He and Aphrodite would rule the sea and the earth, side by side. His blind scylla waded to his side. Poseidon patted each of the seven heads and laughed heartily. “Welcome home, friend. Guard it well. You will soon have a queen to protect.” Each head yipped and howled softly with joy. “I think I shall call you Frourós, friend.”

  
#  


Sophie stormed into the Archives, folder in hand. “Abbie, Crane…” She paused when she realized the newbies, Joe, and Jenny were busy installing small surveillance cameras. “Where’s Abbie and Crane?”

“Abbie had a follow up with her doctor about that bug she has today,” Jenny muttered, trying to untangle a mess of wires. She sighed and threw the tangled mess down. “What’s up?”

“More weirdness at the Jersey coast. Over night this huge coral structure appeared,” Sophie stated. “I thought Team Witness would like to see.” Sophie tilted her head, noting it wasn’t the wiring that was annoying Jenny. “Are… are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Jenny snapped.

“She’s aggravated because she thinks Abbie’s not telling her something,” Alex stated from the top of a ladder. She had wiring wrapped around her and was wearing clunky glasses that made her eyes look comically large. She looked down at Jake and Joe, at the base of the ladder. “Can one of you guys hand me my soldering iron?”

Joe and Jake exchanged a look. Jake picked up and item and handed it up to Alex. She cracked a small smirk. “Jake… you’re close. This is my toy sonic screwdriver.” She pushed a button and the device buzzed softly. She pointed to an item on the floor. “The thing with wire wrapped around it.”

Jake gave a soft “ah” and quickly retrieved the correct one and took the incorrect one from her. Sophie shook her head and turned her attention back to Jenny. “So she’s being secretive with you too, huh?”

Jenny sighed again. “It’s just… We were getting to where we were talking about things again and now she’s shutting me out again. I know it sounds like i’m being needy… Am I sounding needy?”

Sophie nodded gently. “A bit. Maybe she’s just not wanting you to worry about something. But I do know _this_. She asked Danielle yesterday if there was some kind of opening for a desk job coming open. Something light duty. She didn’t give details, but I heard them talking about it. She said she might have to take a desk job.”

Jenny scowled. “That’s not like Abbie.” She looked away for a moment, as though lost in thought. “What’s she not telling us?”

  
#  


The worst thing about a mystery was when you had all the answers you sought and it didn’t align with what you were hoping for.. Abbie stared at the doctor, dumbfounded. “You're sure?” she asked quietly despite having the proof in her hand that left no room for denial.

The doctor nodded. “I'm sure.” She looked between Abbie and Ichabod. “Do you want me to give the two of you a moment before continuing? The sooner we get a feel for the progression the sooner we can see about getting you any medications to try and reign in the undesirable symptoms.”

Abbie shook her head. “We've already talked over various options. We led very dangerous lives... me being an FBI agent and all... but we're willing to do whatever it takes to keep myself nice and healthy the next few years, for as long as it takes. I've already talked to my superiors and they said they could easily get me a desk job if I needed to...”

The doctor smiled gently. “I would certainly go ahead and see about getting that desk job, Miss Mills. Doing it now could go help reduce complications that might arise. But, it's good to see you have things arranged already. You can never be too prepared for something like this. Give me just a few minutes so we can get everything set up and take a closer look to see what our next step is.”

As soon as the doctor left the room, both Abbie and Ichabod groaned and hid their faces in their hands. “All I can think of is that my time in the Catacombs...” Abbie said, lifting her head. “Something must have happened and...”

She wasn't going to tell Ichabod but she had already done her crying and was now where she accepted what fate had dealt to her. This would just be another thing to face and come out on top. And she _had_ to come out on top in this. There was no other option as far as she was concerned.

Abbie looked over at Crane could see him silently panicking. She slipped her hand into his and her other hand went to his chest. “Hey,” she said softly. He put one of his hands over the one she had on his chest. “Just promise me you’re going to be by my side through this.”

Ichabod brought her fingers to his lips and kissed them softly. “Nothing short of death could take me away from your side, Lieutenant,” he quietly vowed, then flinched as though reconsidering his terminology.

“I understand what you mean, Crane,” Abbie said gently. “And… I am… 100% sure we will get through this. You know why?” He looked at her with his big puppy dog eyes that never failed to make her melt. “Because I’ll have you.”

He placed a kiss on her forehead then rested his against hers. “Together, we can endure anything.”

Abbie reached up and patted his cheek. “That’s my man.”

 

 **To be Continued** …

**Author's Note:**

> BTW, for what it's worth, I've mentally cast Jason Momoa as Poseidon.


End file.
